date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Spirits
are extraordinary beings from a different dimension. Through their own will or not, it is unknown, but each time they come through to this world, they create a spacequake that is similar to a bomb explosion which destroys everything that it engulfs. Each individual Spirit is unique in personality, power, and their knowledge of the world. It is eventually revealed in Volume 13 that all spirits were originally humans whom bonded with gems called Sephira Crystals, which turned them into Spirits. Some of them received one from Phantom under the promise that it would grant their wish. Power & Abilities Each individual Spirit has their own unique powers and abilities as well as the amount of “Spirit Mana” they hold within their bodies. However, all Spirits have the same ability of creating their own Astral Dress, as well having an Angel, plus the ability to fly. Also, while they remain unsealed by Shido, their aging is slowed. Spirits also have another form called Inverse Form, which they enter when exposed to severe negative emotions. While in this form, their appearance becomes much darker and their behavior becomes much more violent. Their powers while in this form remain the same except their Angels are replaced with Demon Kings and the source of their powers are not their Sephira Crystal but their Qlipha Crystal. Angels The absolute shield that protects the Spirits. Its form, shape and function all differ between each individual Spirit. Angels can take many forms, from monsters to swords, all of which seem to display some special power. Their counterparts are the Demon Kings wielded by Spirits in their Inverse form. Astral Dresses Astral Dresses are the Spirits' armor or clothing created by their power. Spirits can change it to whatever shape, color, style, or appearance they want. When a Spirit goes into its Inverse form their Astral Dress changes into a darker appearance. Demon Kings The spirits in their primary armament while in their Inverse Form. They are described to be the opposites, or darker versions, of their angels. They also appear to have the same abilities as their Angels just darker in color and nature. After The Sealing After being sealed, the Spirits will only have about 1% of their powers stored inside them. The rest is stored within Shido's body through an invisible path between them. The Path actually circulates the Spirit's Mana between him and the spirits. If the Spirit's emotions became unstable enough, the ratio of the Spirit's Mana between Shido and the Spirit will change, thus allowing Spirits to use their Limited Astral Dress or an Angel. It can also be used to help a Spirit recover, as seen with Nia after her Qlipha Crystal was removed from her. If the Paths become too narrow, it will block the circulation of Spirit Power, causing those powers that should be circulated to remain inside Shido's body, and thus resulting in an over-heat. The Spirit Power with no where to go then manifest as a power in him and that will result in his abnormal physical ability that can even make him go berserk. In this case, the Spirits cannot manifest their Limited Astral Dress and their Angel for only about 5 minutes since they only have 1% of their powers remaining to use. After they had used it, they can't manifest it again, leaving them completely defenseless. When that happens, the Spirits will have to kiss him again to return the Path to normal and let their powers circulate between them and Shido. Once the circulation of Spirit Power continues, Shido's condition will improve, as will the Spirits. Also, since the spirits' aging is slowed when they have their powers, Kotori believes that after being sealed they will rapidly age to catch up to their actual age. However, she could have just said this to tease Nia. Known Spirits Sephiroth Tree.png|Sephirot Tree Qliphoth Tree.jpg|Qliphoth Tree Tree.png|Spirit Positions on the Tree Chara1 0.png|Tohka Yatogami Chara3 0.png|Yoshino Chara4 0.png|Kurumi Tokisaki Chara5_1.png|Kotori Itsuka Charakaguya6_0.png|Kaguya Yamai Charayuzuru7_0.png|Yuzuru Yamai Miku spirit ver.png|Miku Izayoi Tumblr mxnv6nB6jb1swr3bwo2 1280.png|Natsumi Date A Live Tobiichi Origami.png|Origami Tobiichi Nia.png|Nia Honjou First Spirit.jpg|First Spirit Phantom Kotori.jpg| Gamechar3.png|Rinne Sonogami 2601510-0903559377-edSJX.png|Maria Arusu Chara10_0.png|Marina Arusu Rio1.png|Rio Sonogami Mayuri spirit.png|Mayuri Game Only Movie Only Trivia *So far, all of the Spirits in the series are female. **With an exception of Westcott, as he absorbed Nia's Qlipha Crystal. *In Volume 12, Phantom calls all the spirits present (excluding Kurumi and Nia who weren't present) her "children". *In Volume 13, Nia confirms all the Spirits were formerly Human, it's currently unknown how some of the Spirits have no memory of being Human however. *Spirits have alternate forms called "Inverse" forms, these are their actual form from the bordering, alternate dimension in which they came from. **This might only be Westcott's belief however and not an actual fact since he has been the only one to state this. *The rank of a spirit seems to be determined by their nature and the size of their spacequakes, rather than by their overall power. **The best example of this is Yoshino, whose rank is low due to the small spacequake she causes and her preference to run instead of fight. While Kurumi's rank is high due to the fact that she has killed 10,000 people through non-spacequake means and can willingly form a spacequake whenever she wishes. *All of the “Angels” used by the Spirits are named after Abrahamic Religious Angels in the Sephirot Tree. **Likewise the "Demon Kings" used by the Spirits in their Inverse Forms are named after the demons from the evil counterpart to the Sephirot Tree, the Qliphoth Tree. *All of the "Astral Dresses" used by Spirits are named after the divine names of God representing each respective Sephirah in the Kabbalah. *All known spirits have special colored irises, except for Kurumi, who's left eye is a different color and looks like a clock instead. *The 4 known In-Game Spirits, Maria, Marina, Rio, and Rinne don't have a number in their names. **All of these In-Game spirits don't have an Angel or an Astral Dress. **The movie exclusive spirit, Mayuri however has the kanji for 10,000 (万) in her name. *Despite not being shown to have Angels, Rinne and Rio's spirit data lists them having ranks for an angel. *Each Spirit has had a hair color that corresponds to their Sephirot sphere's color. The exception being Tohka, since her sphere is multi-colored. *Each of the spirits have a number in their name represented through a kanji which is significant to their position in the Sephirot and their respective angel: **Origami is 1 (一) **Nia is 2 (二) **Kurumi is 3 (三) **Yoshino is 4 (四) **Kotori is 5 (五) **Natsumi is 7 (七) **Yamai is 8 (八) **Miku is 9 (九) **Tohka is 10 (十) *Though Reine Murasame is not confirmed to be a spirit as of volume 13, the kanji of "0" (零) can be created with the first kanji of her name (令) plus the second kanji of her surname (雨). **This leads to a lot of fans speculating that Reine Murasame is either Phantom or the First Spirit. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Browse Category:Terminology Category:Transformation